1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for transporting printing-paper rolls, having a frame and a moving mechanism with a plurality of running wheels for moving the frame along or parallel to a printing press.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 196 06 554 C1 discloses an apparatus for transporting printing-paper rolls, which apparatus includes a main frame and a satellite frame. The main frame can be displaced, together with a satellite frame, along or parallel to a printing press. The satellite frame can be extended out of the main frame and can be displaced independently of the main frame in a direction which extends perpendicularly with respect to the movement direction of the main frame. A printing-paper roll can be picked up out of a roll store with the aid of the satellite frame, a printing-paper roll which is accommodated in the satellite frame being displaced with the aid of the main frame in the direction of the printing press. According to DE 196 06 554 C1, the main frame has a lifting device, in order to lift up a satellite frame which is accommodated in the main frame from a floor or to place it on the floor. In the state in which the satellite frame is lifted up slightly from the floor, the main frame can be displaced together with the satellite frame along the printing press.
According to DE 196 06 554 C1, a printing-paper roll is picked up and displaced relative to the printing press using two components, namely the main frame and the satellite frame. The use of a separate main frame for displacing the satellite frame parallel to the printing press requires high expenditure on material and space and is accordingly relatively expensive.